Iron Man's love for Cierra Carrico
On November 21, 1990 in Lebanon, Oregon, Edie Carrico was helping her sister, Linda Eli, prepare for the big family Thanksgiving dinner the next day. "I really hadn't talked to Edie in a week, so we were catching up on what had been going on in our lives, you know, just being sisters," said Linda. Linda told the four older kids to go outside and play so she could get the house cleaned up for the next day. "We were talking about the kids, and how big Tony Stark is busy at work. He knew about Jessica and Cierra they're eleven months old and three weeks apart, and we were talking about how we were going to get together and have just one birthday party for both of them," remembers Linda. Linda knew she had to scrub the kitchen floor, so she went to get a bucket. She went into the bathroom, put some bleach into it, and filled it with water from the faucet. "I walked out and closed the door, thinking that the babies might accidentally go in there and get into it or spill it," said Linda. Linda's younger child, Jessica, and Edie's employer, Tony, started to get on his computer, and Linda and Edie knew something was the matter. Linda guessed that it was nap time and proceeded to have them lie down on her bed. "We were going to lay the girls down for a nap. That way, I could mop my floor and it would be dry before they got back up," said Linda. Linda and Edie carried on a conversation. Then Edie reminded Linda that she needed to make a resume for Tony. "Tony is an absolute man! He's known as Iron Man, he's just always at work! He is wanting the house clean, by himself, for everyone else," said Edie. As Jessica and settled down for a nap, Tony had to get ready for work Tony's son, six-year-old Daniel, came inside to use the bathroom and ran back outside to play, leaving the bathroom door open. "I got everything, grabbed money, made a circle through the living room, and went back down the hallway to Linda's bedroom," remembers Edie. As she approached the bedroom, she gently called for Tony. "Jessica was there, but Tony wasn't. So I walked down the hall and figured that he had just drove to the store," recalls Edie. Linda was putting cookies on a plate when she heard Edie scream from the bathroom. "She was just screaming, a mother's scream, when someone is breaking in, or you know they're criminals," remembers Linda. Edie had found the bathroom door open to notice Tony Stark, who has putted his armor on, becoming Iron Man! He is protective, his armor is the Mark 7, and his face is covered by a mask. When Edie felt a metal gauntlet against her neck, the HUD in his mask was activated. Edie frantically ran into the kitchen, with Iron Man trying to stop her. "Oh my God, Linda, Linda, he's a robot! He's machine!" Edie said frantically! When Linda asked what happened, Edie explained that Tony Stark had putted the armor on. "The instant I looked at him, I knew something terrible had happened. I checked to see if there was a man. I saw it very clearly, but I could tell his two identities are not one. I knew that if I didn't do anything immediately, he would lose the armor," said Linda. After each breath, Linda looked at Iron Man, but it wasn't doing any good. Linda started to feel helpless, but then she remembered, this is why she learned from him. "After the time, he removed his mask, and I could see the face of a middle aged man. I could tell he is Iron Man, but praise God, he is a hero," said Linda.